Potentially hazardous substances, such as frozen carbon dioxide (commonly referred to as dry ice), may need to be transported and require special handling. Containers for hazardous substances are generally known in the art. In particular, containers for hazardous substances are frequently designed to prevent the need for a person to come in direct contact with the substance.
While such containers, according to the prior art, provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.